Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins Transcript
Here's the transcript for Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins The episode begins with Finn McMissile on a mission on California, Crabby was leading him. Crabby: Alright, Buddy, we're here. Right where you paid me to bring you. Question is, why? Finn McMissile: I'm looking for a car. Crabby: A car? Hey pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here. Finn McMissile: Exactly where I want to be. Crabby: Well I got news for you, Buddy. There's nobody out here but us. Suddenly, there were more coming their way ready to attack at any moment. Tony Trihull: Huh, where'd he go? Crabby: I don't see him anywhere! Tony Trihull: He could be anywhere. Crabby: Oh, yeah? What are you gonna make me. You? Tony Trihull: Hey, there he goes! Crabby: What!? Suddenly, Finn was gone as he took off on a helicopter. Finn McMissile: I've gotta warn Smokey about the outcoming danger. So, the helicopter took off and warn his friends about the evil outcome. Soon, Randell "Randy" Gibson and his sister, Kana were arriving at the race course. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Wow! I can't believe that we're here! Kana Gibson: I know, I can hardly wait! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Me too. Then, Demetri Hondo, Elroy Smalls, and Michelle Bush showed up. Demetri Hondo: Hey there. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Huh? As he looked back, he saw them noticing they're on the race as well. Elroy Smalls: You guys new around here? Kana Gibson: Yeah, our family just moved in to a while ago, we're participating at the race. Demetri Hondo: Wow, that's cool to hear, we'll see you guys at the finished line. Michelle Bush: Not if I get there first. Elroy Smalls: Oh, come on, you guys, It's not a competition. Demetri Hondo: Well, it is now. Randell "Randy" Gibson: (laughing) Come on, we can all go. And so, the race was about to begin. Richie and Cassie: Good afternoon, Race fans! Richie: I'm Richie, she's Cassie. And today is a beautiful day for racing! Cassie: You said it, Richie, Let's take a look and see what our contestants we have here today! With that, all of the racers appeared in the opening gate and they are ready to race. Richie: The first racer stepping out is the biggest of them all, the muscle and the brawn, Wildebeest! Crowd: (cheering) Wildebeest: Oh yeah! I'm the best! Male Fan 1: Whoo! Male Fan 2: Yeah, Wildebeest! Then, many more contestants arrived as Richie and Cassie announced them. Cassie: What we have next, is the lovely lady with a sunny attitude, The heartrob of the race, Rika Harrington. Just as Rika begins her entrance, all the men were starting to fall for her beauty. Men: (love sigh) Monty: I think I'm in love. Demetri Hondo: (whistling) Now that is what I call a chick that can drive. Michelle Bush: (laughing softly) Demetri, you really are something else. Elroy Smalls: Well, when it comes to seeing the girls, his mind is in his happy place. ???, ???. Cassie: Next up, ???, ???. ---- Fan Girl 1: (faints) Fan Girl 2: Silver, we love you! Silver Streak: ???,.??? ???,.??? Cassie: And next, the smart guy with a keen sense of technology, Give it up for the brilliant genius and tech-savvy, Meelo! ???, ???. Fan 1: ???, ???. Fan 2: Meelo. ???, ???. Richie: And next we have, the Quackster of the race track, Daffy Duck! Daffy Duck: Thank you! Thank you! ???, ???. Crowd: (laughs) Daffy Duck: Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck. ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: Since when did Daffy Duck entered the race? Michelle Bush: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Richie and Cassie: Blitz Frontier! Blitz Frontier: Thank you, thank you. Crowd: (cheering loudly) ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: Wow, ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. Demetri Hondo: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. RC: (revving sounds) Elroy Smalls: Oh, hello, little guy. RC: (revving sounds) Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. RC: ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: What did he say? Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. Princess Bubblegum: Later, Elroy made a translator out of metal. Elroy Smalls: RC: ---- ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Leon. Leon Aster: What's up, Randy? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Who's that guy? Leon Aster: Who? Oh, you mean Cactus Tyke? ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh, not him. (points towards Jackson Storm) That guy over there. ???, ???. Leon Aster: Oh yeah, him... That's Jackson Storm. Wildebeest: Yup, He's one of the rookies. Kimmie Su: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Leon Aster: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hmm. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: Thank you, I appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Jackson Storm, right? great race today. Jackson Storm: Wow, thank you, Mr. Gibson, You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh! thanks... Wait, hang on.. (laughs) Did you say meet or beat? Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Um... what? ???, ???. Photographer 1: Blitz, over here! Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Photographer 2: Storm, can we get some pictures? Jackson Storm: Yeah. yeah, come on. Let's get a picture, You know what. You can get a ton of pictures, Because Blitz Frontier has been a role model of mine for years now, And I mean a lot of years, Right? Blitz Frontier: Uh, no. Jackson Storm: I love this gal. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: I think I touched a nerve. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Ugh, that guy is such a jerk. Meelo: No one likes a showoff, Blitz. Blitz Frontier: Yeah, I know. ???,.??? Randall "Randy" Gibson: Hmmm.... looks like Leon wasn't kidding about him. ???, ???. ???, ???. At the Juice bar, ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crash Bandicoot: (snoring) ???, ???. Crunch Bandicoot: That diet's a joke. Aku Aku: Well, I've heard you can lose a lot of weight on it. Crunch Bandicoot: But ya can keep it off. Just eat less and exercise more. ???, ???. Aku Aku: Something's wrong. That's not sunlight! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, how can I defeat those pesky Bandicoots! Hmmm... And conquer the world, of course! Tiny Tiger: BANDICOOTS!! ???, ???. Tiny Tiger: I can squash bandicoots! Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes yes, I know you can Tiny. But you fail so many many MANY times! Tiny! Go see if Doctor N.Gin requires assistance! ???, ???. Dr. N.Gin: Dingodile! Throw the switch! ???, ???. Dr. N.Gin: (to Tiny) What did you break now?! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: (picks RC) ???, ???. RC: (beeping) ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. RC: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: Did you say Jackson Storm? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: Ugh, Are you kidding? that showoff has won the World Grand Prix ten years in a row. It's about time someone else had the chance. Sweet Buttercup: Totally, I'm glad that he's MIA. Frost: Yeah. Winter Girl: Good riddance. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't worry about it, guys, ???,.??? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Female Announcer: The race is about to begin, All racers, please get to your positions now! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crew Chief: The rookie is in third. ???, ???. Richie: What's this? ???, ???. ???, ???. Lightning McQueen: What are you doing, Storm? Jackson Storm: Hey! costume boy. You know, at first I thought you were out here because your GPS was broken. Kana Gibson: Don't listen to him, bro! Jackson Storm: You look good! It's important to look the part. You can't have everyone thinking that you don't deserve to be here. Lightning McQueen: He's trying to get in your head! Jackson Storm: They don't need to know what you and I already do. That you can play dress-up all you want, but you'll never be one of us. ???, ???. Kana Gibson: Randy, did you see what happened there? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yeah, He's in my head. ???,.??? Kana Gibson: What!? Lightning McQueen: No! Listen to me. You got into his head. Don't you understand? He would never have done that if you didn't scare him. Randell "Randy" Gibson: What? Lightning McQueen: He sees something in you that you don't even see in yourself. You made me believe it, now you got to believe it too. ???, ???. Lightning McQueen: You are a speedway racer. Use that. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: And far back is he now? Crew Chief: Look behind you! Jackson Storm: What? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Good evening, Storm! Jackson Storm: Wait, how did you... Randell "Randy" Gibson: Just back here drafting on the back of your car. Nothing to be concerned about. Cactus Tyke: Like two June bugs on a summer night. ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Hamilton. Elroy Smalls: Hamilton here. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Call out our speed. Elroy Smalls: 208 miles per hour, 207 miles... Jackson Storm: Would you stop that? You're taking me off my line! Bridgette: He's almost at the finish line. Smokey: Come on, Randy! ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh-oh! My GPS is saying I have slow traffic in my way. Jackson Storm: No, you are not winning this! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Ah, you're angry. Jackson Storm: I am not angry! Randell "Randy" Gibson: You know, you can use that anger to push through. Jackson Storm: I said I'm not angry! ???, ???. Jackson Storm: Oh, I don't think so! No! ???, ???. Kana Gibson: Randy, get out of there! Jackson Storm: You don't belong on this track! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yes, I do! ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet! That's the signal. ???,.??? Ratchet: Kiss your championship days goodbye, Storm. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. ???,.??? Crowd: Oh! Richie: Ouch! that's gonna hurt. Cassie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cassie: I don't believe it. It's Randy Gibson for the win! Richie: I am speechless! ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Cassie: Ladies and gentlemen, We have a new champion in town, and his name is Randy Gibson. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Nathan Johnson: Man, heck of a win! Angela Ross: Yeah, Heck of a win. ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Sweet Buttercup: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Wildebeest: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Twister: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Professor Z: Quiet, fool! You do not possess that kind of power. Jackson Storm: Who...who's there? Show yourself! Professor Z: That is enough! Stop your sniveling and heed my words. Jackson Storm: Um...okay. Professor Z: If you do exactly as I say, I may decide to help you from this embarrassment against Randell. Jackson Storm: Really!? Oh, then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do! Professor Z: A very wise choice indeed. Now...proceed. A dark portal opens behind Jackson. Professor Z: With your help, every world in existence will all be mine! Soon, he walks into the portal. Category:Power Rangers Speedway Racers Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5